Get a grip on the real world
by simply-me.xx
Summary: Austin is somebody who refuses to believe that anybody understands the real world like he does, but what happens when he is forced to believe otherwise? Disclaimer: I only own the storyline and some of the characters Please read and review! xx
1. Chapter 1

He stalked through the stone, archway entrance to Elm Tree High School, after leaving his well-loved, but battered motorbike in the hectic school car park, as others tried to each get their own vehicles in before school started.

As he weaved through the tall, sturdy trees that haphazardly covered the grounds of the large, public school, a scowl edged on his rugged features, other students scampered out of his way quickly.

Being in his last year at the school, aged 18, he was one of the eldest.

He wore what he considered to be his usual kind of outfit consisting of a tight, white t-shirt and worn out, black, leather jacket that defined his muscular, tall body, making him appear as a threat, along with his piercing blue eyes, that were always icy cold, showing no real emotion as if they were actually as frozen as the colour implied.

Hung loosely around his neck was a plain silver dog chain that matched the chains of his black, tight jeans, giving him the biker look, along with the jacket, with the consistent theme of black.

His dirty blonde hair was swept messily across his tanned face from the harsh winds that were blowing outside, which had abused his old, red motorcycle, that he had had for about 4 years, second hand from his dad, on which he rode tiredly to school that early, Tuesday morning.

Being the first day back after the February half term, the school routine wasn't quite in order making the place seem like it had no organisation or system at all.

Dark, grey clouds filled the sky, the sun showing no signs of actually being up there, making it very miserable to be out in, but in this day and age everybody had cars, and with it being so miserable that was how everybody was travelling, creating a horrific traffic jam on the way to school, making him late along with half the school that were also stuck.

The only source of light was from the dimly lit street lights, and the hazy headlights coming from the many cars that were out, which formed a pathway in front, highlighting the road in the darkness of the gloomy morning, and as much as this morning really wasn't smiles all around, he was just grateful that he didn't rain.

He continued to walk down the pale blue corridor, which was still freezing cold even though it was filled with teenagers that should, in theory, be producing body heat that would actually warm the place up a bit.

The majority of them were happy to catch up with their friends or talking about the newest single, or latest sport match- the usual, others that just looked dead because they were so tired and for once he felt that that tiny bit of him could actually relate to someone in this school, which rarely ever happened, because he believed himself to be completely different from those who attended it.

He hated school: teachers pretending their care, he never did trust teachers and vowed that he never will; it's full of stuck up, naïve little kids that had yet to experience the world at all, and lessons that have absolutely no purpose and will never help anybody in real life- everybody seems to live in a bubble, and they refuse to let anyone pop it- nobody seemed to have any concept of how the world works outside their bubble- sure, he didn't expect them to have the experience of the real world that he had, but they didn't seem to have any idea at all.

He looked around at the sound of laughing teenagers, oblivious to the problems in the world, enjoying life with their friends.

He scoffed at the idiotic sound- it has always appeared so fake to his ears, like it was all a show, all a little act.

The cliché of high school was just like in the movies; it was all so artificial, and the worst part was that they had no idea, absolutely none, and it was this that angered him so much.

His tatty, black converse scuffed their way down the tiled floor, his surroundings indistinct and blurry as he strides towards the bottom of the crowded hallway, past the millions of orange, paint chipped, sticker covered lockers that acquired so much space in the small corridor, the glare never leaving his face.

His ripped rucksack swung lifelessly on his back, containing nothing but his keys and some cash, and his jet black motorbike helmet was held firmly in his right hand as if it was all he had left, whilst his other hand was held in a tight fist as an attempt to control his inevitable anger.

He had no real friends, and never planned on making any either. He had always felt awkward around other people because he felt he didn't feel like he fitted in- he seemed to like the opposite of what everybody had always told him to like, and because he didn't want to like those things, a stubborn and rebellious characteristic was created within him, being two traits that were still with him to this day.

Right from a young age he thought it was his rebellious character that made him think that he didn't want friends, but ever since that day he never let anybody get close for a whole another reason. His father always said never to trust anybody as a child he never knew why, but now it was all crystal clear.

He rammed open the heavy, oak door in frustration to his abnormally warm, history classroom, and the room fell dead silent, as the majority of the class, including the petite teacher, turned to the wooden door from where they were sat.

He just rolled his vivid blue eyes at how dramatic they were being and made his way noisily to the back of the room, shoving past the neatly lined up individual desks and chairs.

He was thoroughly annoyed that his fellow classmates couldn't just get on with their perfect little lives and leave his alone, but apparently, as he soon found out, that that was hard for them, as their eyes followed his every moment even after he sat down.

By now he was in a pretty bad mood, and slowly edged out of his seat, his face showing no sign of mercy before collapsing back down, and slamming his head into his arms on the desk in front of him.

He closed his eyes, desperate to get some sort of sleep that he so dearly needed.

His bed back in his apartment was one he found when he first started renting out the place, left by the previous owners, but all the springs were bust making it feel like sleeping on a bag of nails, meaning he hasn't had a good night sleep in a really long time.

He closed his eyes for what felt like 10 seconds, before he heard his name being screeched out.

"Austin?"

His head snapped up to meet eye to eye with his unimpressed, 40 year old history teacher, dressed in a floral blouse and dark trousers ,who had her arms folded across her chest.

Her brown eyes had turned from her usual chocolate brown to a fiery black, clearly showing that she was annoyed with a certain blonde student, who was testing her patience already today.

She raked a hand through her long, brown, wavy hair in exasperation whilst tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for his answer.

He looked around sleepily, to meet the eyes of curious classmates, who were observing the little scene that was opening up in front of them, before turning his head back towards the teacher.

"What?"

The nonchalant remark came out of his mouth, and he raised his eyebrow at his teacher, who was getting very angry, rather quickly.

She huffed, and strode back to the front of the classroom, where she carried on her history lesson. He rolled his eyes for the second time today and slouched back into his chair, not listening to a word his teacher was saying.

Everybody else seemed to be making notes from the board, and he laughed scornfully under his breath- high school students were so naïve, believing that knowing how many wives Henry the VIII had would actually help them in life…unbelievable, and this time he actually laughed out loud.

His teacher, who was obviously losing patience quickly, stopped talking and turned towards him, a scowl evident.

"Austin, would you care to share what you find so funny?"

A sneer quickly appeared on his handsome facial features, as he slunk into his seat, his fingers drumming against the bright red desk in front of him.

"Not really your kind of joke."

He replied jeeringly, sending his teacher into a state of distress and despair. She rapidly went through the contents of her desk drawer, which was a complete mess, before pulling out a bit of crumpled scrap paper, and scribbled something illegible onto it and practically through it at his face.

He picked it up off the desk, and attempted to read it, then turned to teacher with an eyebrow raised.

"Get. Out. Now." She said in a quiet, dangerous voice, accentuating every word very slowly and clearly.

He just laughed a cold laugh, and picked up his bag and swung it violently onto his back, nearly taking out the timid, blonde girl sat next to him, who slouched lower into her chair, and watched him, along with everyone else in the room, slam the door shut so hard that it made the desks jump slightly, causing his teacher sink into her dark green chair in exhaustion, smiling sympathetically at the class sat in front of her.

He sauntered down the corridor feeling like he had let off some steam, giving him some sort of sense of achievement.

He didn't really know where to go now but if was seen in the neglected corridor without a pass, after school detentions were coming his way, so seeing as he couldn't go back into the classroom without making the teacher explode, he just wandered to the principal's office.

She was a nice, but strict woman at about 35 years of age, medium height, about 5"7, with curly blonde hair that was usually pulled back into a loose bun.

She usually wore dresses down to her knees with heels, today being navy blue, making her look respectable and presentable to school staff, students and any visitors.

She had already met Austin a few times already, so introductions weren't needed when arrived.

"Ahh, Austin…"

The principal looked up from her desk as he walked in, and smiled politely, before continuing to write in her spiral notepad that was placed on her table in front of her.

He stood there awkwardly, looking around her office, which was painted light purple.

It was a classy office, with a clear theme of purple and black. The colours brought a sense of warmth to the room, but with a seriousness behind it too.

She had a small window in the corner. The weather hadn't changed since the morning, but it looked very close to raining.

The clouds made the sky look extremely overcast, and the trees shook violently in the tornado like winds, their leaves falling to the round quite rapidly. Next to the window was several black filing cabinets with accounts and profiles of students in, and standing on top of the cabinets were flower pots lavender.

He plonked himself down heavily onto the black leather sofa that was placed conveniently right behind him, and glanced back to the principal; she was still writing in her notepad. Her mahogany desk was exceptionally tidy, with only a notepad, laptop and a pen consuming the space.

Behind the desk, above the principal's head he noticed that photo frames were hung up on the wall, of what he assumed was her family, who all looked really happy, but one photo caught his attention in particular- it was taken on the beach in Brooklyn in the late evening, with the New York skyline in the background.

The sun was setting and the sky was completely clear- it was probably taken in the summer time, and it looked really warm.

His principal was sat on the rocks with who he concluded to be her husband and her son, who had to be about 8 years old. He looked closely her child, mesmerised at the similarity between him and the boy in the image.

"I think you look like him too, you know?"

Austin jumped visibly, surprised that she has even noticed him looking at the photograph. He nodded before looking down at the grey carpet below. He sat forward in his chair, preparing himself for the ghastly punishment, but was surprised when his principal didn't drop the subject.

"Have you ever been to New York?"

He glanced up quickly, to find the face of his principal, who had put down her silver, ink pen, smiling at him with interest, her emerald eyes glistening, as if reminded her of precious memories. He squinted at her not sure why she would ask a question like that, considering it was completely irrelevant to why he was her in the first place. She waited patiently for his answer, giving him space to think.

"Yeah, I've been."

He finally replied quietly, wanting the subject to be dropped desperately, and as if she read his mind, she just nodded before asking why he was in her office.

"Miss Honey sent me, Ma'am"

He slowly wandered over to her desk, and produced the crumpled piece of paper that he had been given by his history teacher. She took it and attempted to read scribbled note, but soon gave up.

"Would you mind explaining why she sent you?"

"I may have annoyed her by falling asleep briefly during her class, and then later laughing when I guess I shouldn't have been, and I may or may not have replied back with a snarky comment."

He knew his principal wasn't the type to yell, but she still was scary just by giving 'the look' and that was exactly what she gave him, mixed with a hint of desperation. He glimpsed at her, and he knew immediately that she wasn't exactly impressed with him. He had already been in twice this week for similar reasons, and earlier in the year he managed to earn himself an exclusion, again, for similar reasons, and he was gaining himself quite the reputation of a bad boy.

"I've realised that detentions and exclusions don't really seem to be working in getting you to gain some sort of respect for your elders, so I have another proposition- we have a new student coming to Elm Tree tomorrow and I was going to get somebody from the school council to do the honour of showing her around, and making her feel welcome, but I think this would be a good way to help you gain some responsibility."

He winced at each word that was coming out his principal's mouth, trying to find a believable excuse to get out of it, but quickly drew a blank. There was no way he wanted to do this.

He lived his own schedule, and he did not want some new girl changing it because he laughed in class. He found it completely unfair, but when it came to witty comebacks in the principal's office, they never seemed to come to mind when he needed them most.

"Yeah, umm, I can't do that, I'm sorry." That was the best he could come up with in the heat of the moment, cursing himself afterwards knowing that he wouldn't be let off with that lame reply, and he was right when his principal simply looked at him bluntly with her eyebrows raised.

"Tough, you're doing it, come to my office at 8 o' clock sharp tomorrow. Do not be late. You can leave now."

He huffed loudly, the sour scowl slowly appearing back onto his face as he picked up his bag, slamming the door on his way out, just as the bell shrilled throughout the whole school.


	2. Chapter 2

He stormed off to his next lesson, which he managed to stay out of trouble in.

I guess you could say he didn't want to show anymore new kids around- 1 was enough, and he sure as hell wasn't showing around anymore.

At break he went straight out the front entrance fuming only to be greeted by torrential rain. Cursing loudly at the sky, he stomped back inside, after all he wasn't spending his break in the pouring rain.

The day didn't go very well for as he was sprung with two surprise tests, of course along with his punishment even though that didn't properly start till tomorrow.

The minute the last bell rang he raced out of his boring math class, in which he had learnt nothing, ignoring the protests coming from his elderly math teacher, who probably could retire but for some reason wanted to carry on teaching ignorant teenagers math.

He put on his sturdy helmet before he had even reached the main glass entrance of the school, and ran back through the trees that were dripping with water, adding to the rain that was pelting down onto his helmet.

He was the first in the car park making it easier to manoeuvre through the unorganised parking scheme this school seemed to have.

His bike was parked in the far corner of the gravel car park because he was late this morning, and it crammed in between two other bikes. It took him nearly 5 minutes to untangle his bike from the other bikes parked either side of him, and annoyingly both happened to be massive, one blue, one red.

By now all the other students were coming out the school running chaotically in all directions trying to not get too wet.

He just scoffed and sped off straight out onto the busy road, a déjà vu of this morning- weakly lit by street lights, a traffic jam stretched out for miles in both directions, but being on a bike he had the ability to overtake the temporarily parked cars, with their frustrated drivers inside.

He reached his junction in no time, but was completely soaked to the skin by now, the clouds showing no sign of stopping.

He hastily parked his bike in the covered part of the car park he shared with those in the same block of apartments, and ran to door and yanked it open. He sprinted up the creaky, wooden stairs that led him to his battered door.

The number 8 on his old wooden door was at an angle, originally painted gold that had been chipped off to leave the bare metal behind, and hung with a single, rusty nail being the only thing keeping it on the door.

He rummaged into the bottom of his empty bag to retrieve his keys and opened the door to his messy flat, and closed it carefully as the hinges were also rusty. He threw his keys into the metal container kept on a small table by the door, also containing some small change that was collecting dust.

The walls were painted a pale green that had faded into a grey colour now with the hint of green still there. He had no photos of anybody in the house, and no hint of anything personal.

The furniture was all basic and falling apart.

He kept the place usually tidy for a teenage boy, but that was because he had so little possessions, and anything that reminded him of his family had been dumped long ago in a ditch attempt to erase any memories in his mind.

He stepped cautiously onto the rigid, squeaky floorboards that his entire flat was made up of, to make his way to the bare living room that contained a tatty, beat-up, blue sofa directly in the middle.

Opposite was an old, box TV with an aerial placed on the top.

The picture was hazy and pixelated, and only received 5 channels, but part from this his living room was empty. It had a small window behind the TV that had a piece of old bed linen attached to as a curtain. It fluttered furiously as he jumped over the sofa to shut the window. He had no heating in apartment so did his best to keep heat in.

He kicked off his shoes in the direction of his bag that was placed by the doorway to the living room that he had put there when he walked in.

He wandered into his half decorated kitchen knowing that nothing would be on TV, so he didn't even bother checking. He grabbed some crisps from the cupboard that sat alone in the corner of the small room, falling apart, the shelf clearly wonky, as the very few objects that were in the sparse cupboard had slid down the lower of the two sides.

He ate in silence at the rickety, old table in his tiny kitchen, reliving what happened that day, knowing he only had 15 minutes to get to work.

After eating the ready salted crisps, he hurriedly put on his shabby converse, whilst grabbing his bag, jacket and keys and ran out of the apartment locking it on his way out.

He drove on his bike to the diner on the corner of his road in the pouring rain and parked it outside on the road, and ran in, nodding at the other employers before going round the back.

"Oh Austin, sweetie, you're all wet."

He shot a small smile, at his favourite co-worker, Flora.

She was about 50 and had worked here ever since she was 20, and had known Austin since he was a little boy because she was friends with his mum.

Flora was the only one that knew about his background and personal life; she was the only one that didn't apply to his no trusting rule.

She was the kindest woman on the planet, and was always looking out for others, especially him. She was a slim, petite, brunette, making her floral patterned dresses fit very nicely.

She grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to the spare room for the employers and sat him down on one of the soft chairs, before making a mug of hot cocoa.

The mug was covered in lots of little smiley faces, making Ross smile a little himself before slamming the mug down on the table with some force in frustration making the liquid spill over the rim and onto the polished table. Flora looked at him worryingly whilst he had his head in his hands.

"Austin, sweetie, what's wrong?"

He looked up at her with a cold, angered eyes, resembling those of Jack Frost, or equivalent.

She stood in front of the sink whilst washing out the used glasses from downstairs, worry clearly present on her aged features, as she frowned towards the teenage boy that sat in front of her.

His coldness vanished within seconds, and was replaced with an emptiness that showed no emotion whatsoever, as he stared at her blankly.

She sighed as she realised that this was turning into a routine in the fact that he didn't tell her anything anymore, or even showed any hint of what he was feeling…not like he used to.

As a child he was happy, and joyful and didn't let anything get in the way of him expressing that to the world, but as he grew up she saw less and less of that happy, little child in him, till the point where it quite likely has disappeared.

"Nothing, nothing it all…thanks for the drink."

He muttered quietly, quickly finishing up his drink, and putting it back onto the varnished table, before going back downstairs to the reasonably busy diner.

He worked till late, and then drove home exhausted before falling into his broken bed trying not to think about the disaster that would also be known as tomorrow…

He woke up to sun blazing in as his alarm beeped for its life's content, the sheet doing nothing to prevent it. He groaned and slammed is hand down onto the alarm before rolling back over, 5 more minutes…

5 minutes turned into half an hour, as it usually did meaning he was already. Racing around his apartment and with the traffic being pretty good he arrived at school just in time, and walked to the principal's office.

Without knocking he just walked in and then remembered so just knocked on the wall behind him to make up for it.

She looked up briefly, a hint of annoyance flashed across her young face. He sat in the corner on the sofa tapping the armrest constantly in different rhythms before she looked up again sighing.

"I know you don't want to be here-". He interrupted her unconsciously with a snide remark.

"Oh really? What gave you that impression?" She gave him a pointed look, but let it go for the time being, and carried on.

"..But would you just have a little patience, for heaven's sake. She'll be here in a minute."

He sighed in annoyance, before slouching back down, scowling at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

He watched the seconds tick around on the clock across the room, which soon turned into minutes, much to his irritation, before hearing a gentle knock on the wooden door.

He turned his head sharply towards the noise already glaring at the new arrival, as his blonde fringe flopped over his eyes. The principal looked up, and smiled gently towards the tall, slender brunette that had appeared in the doorway of her office.

The new girl didn't look at all nervous, but she clearly wasn't happy about being there, nether the less she plastered on a smile, as she looked at the principal.

She was wearing light blue skinny jeans that had faded slightly with small rips just above the knee, along with a raglan sleeved shirt, coloured blue and white, the number 86 looking very prominent in the centre.

She strode in wearing her favourite grey, laced up boots, walking right up to the edge of the organised desk, while her navy blue, fabric shoulder bag swung at her side. She stuck out her hand towards the principal, as her collection of friendship bracelets fell down to the bottom of her wrist.

"Hi, I'm Ally."

She had completely ignored Austin, who was sat on the sofa behind her, in the corner, simply because he hadn't even be bothered to give her a smile since she walked into the room, but instead she got a glare. From a complete stranger.

Not that he minded being ignored.

He wasn't at all fazed by her curly, brown hair, her golden tanned skin or beautiful chocolate eyes. Sure, she was gorgeous but he didn't do crushes or anything, but preferred to keep it simple, which basically meant he never got involved with anybody, no matter how hot they were.

Therefore she could ignore him all she liked and he wouldn't give two damns.

Ally eyes glanced over at the blonde boy who looked incredibly bored and frowned, before returning her gaze to the principal.

"Here's your timetable, and a map. Austin, here, will be showing you around for the first week,"

Ally quickly looked back at Austin who was rolling his eyes showing no inclination of displaying any enthusiasm whatsoever.

"And if you have any problems, just come and tell me." The principal finished, before clicking a few buttons on her computer.

Ally nodded, as Austin sauntered past her towards her, and when he reached the door he looked up at a slightly confused Ally.

"Well come on, I haven't got all day."

He said rudely before walking out and slamming the door. Ally frowned again, before looking at the principal for some sort of explanation.

"Sorry about him- if he creates any problems just come and see me about it." Was her reply, and Ally nodded before muttering a quick thanks and quietly slipped out.

Once she was outside the main office everything had gone hectic. Students were running around the place trying to reach their classrooms on time as the bell had gone about 30 seconds previous to her walking out.

She just stood there observing, considering she had no idea where she was meant to be going.

Ally could tell that individual students had unique personalities just by the way they dressed and interacted. Some dressed in bold clothing, bright colours clearly displayed, and they chatted loudly to their friends as they walked past.

Others weren't quite so in your face, dressed in subtle items such as jeans and t-shirt and blended in nicely and of course being quiet and shy helped.

Some didn't care for school, and clearly showed it by mucking around, and didn't have any obvious school equipment on them- they were laughing loudly making indication of going to a lesson, even after the bell had rung…

She continued to look around when she meet a pair of very angry blue eyes.

Austin.

She stared at them intensely, trying to break the ice within them, but it just seemed to make it worse.

"What the hell are you staring at, and why didn't you follow me?"

He asked clearly annoyed with the new girl who was just proving to be a pain. He swung his rucksack back onto his back angrily, his helmet gripped tightly in his other hand.

"Well, you stormed out of there pretty quickly, I hardly got a chance to follow you."

She replied getting equally as annoyed.

It was her first day and somebody was already getting irritated with her for no apparent reason, and this just angered her even more.

Austin just scowled at her furiously before turning on his heel and marched the other way, his rucksack swinging violently on his back.

She just stared at him for a second in shock and infuriation, before storming after him.

She continued to follow his fast pace, right across to the other side of the school, pacing many people who just stared.

After trying politely to ask people to move she gave up, realising that nobody was listening anyway, so instead the just pushed her way through, trying to keep up with the aggravating blonde who was quite a way ahead.

They finally reached the English department, and Austin pointed to the door 74, in which a swarm of people had already started to rather there. She assumed this must be there room, and turned around to ask what they were studying when he spoke first.

"I'll be back at the end."

He muttered quietly and turned around and started to make his way through the many students that were filling the corridor, as Ally called out to him.

"Wait, where are you going?"

He stopped still and turned around quickly, fury all over his face as he glared at her, before turning back and disappearing around the corner. Ally just stared at him bewildered, her anger replaced with utter confusion.

True to his word, he was outside the room at the end of the lesson, as Ally walked buzzing about what an exciting lesson she had had. She walked besides him, almost skipping, her curls bouncing on her shoulders as she spoke happily.

"We learnt about Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet. Did you know that he-" He cut her off half way through harshly.

"I don't care about what you learnt, or about what you think of some dead guy and his plays, so how about you just shut up!" He shouted angrily at her, as her jaw dropped, and fury replaced the excitement that was once in her deep brown eyes.

They glazed over, but she refused to shed any tears on her first day because of some inconsiderate jerk.

"You know, you have just been damn rude to me ever since I arrived at this school, and I have done nothing to deserve it. What is your problem?" She screamed back, her fists clenched, as her knuckles suddenly turned slightly whiter.

He laughed bitterly at her, but didn't have an instant reply to her question- instead her just stared at her his eyes not showing anger anymore, but were impassive.

He was breathing heavily from getting so annoyed with the girl standing in front of him. He opened his mouth to give her a late reply, but nothing came out, so he just stood there, watching the brunette slowly turning more and more furious by the second.

"You know what as you clearly don't like me, and right now I absolutely loathe you, I'm just going to go to the principal's office and tell her this isn't working out."

Ally muttered, her voice low and dangerous, and before he could even state his opinion on her rash decision, she had already gone, stalking through the crowds of people, that were making their way to the next lesson.

He ran his hand through his messy hair, making it stick up in all directions.

His anger had left him, but he couldn't deny what she had said about him not liking her. It was something about her confidence to speak her mind, or her quick temper that seemed to be just angled at him, and it infuriated him beyond belief, and he couldn't help but be glad that he didn't have to deal with her anymore.

**Okay so I'm new to writing on here, and this is my first story, and I could update 3 chapters today because I already had part of it already written, so usually I wouldn't update this much, but I'll to do it as fast as I can. Please help me out by reviewing it and telling me how I'm doing so far, and if you like it or not xx thank you, and until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, thank you to AusllyandBTRlover for reviewing this story! Greatly appreciated and in answer to your question you'll just have to wait and find out :) **

**Hope you guys like the new chapter**

Ally weaved her way through the crowds of people that had just become a blur, her curls bouncing furiously, her bag swinging violently- for somebody who had just started the school she sure was bringing a lot of attention to herself.

People whispered and muttered things that she couldn't hear and quite frankly didn't care about it.

All she cared about was finding someone nicer to show her around- somebody who wouldn't get her all worked up so quickly- after all she had only met him about an hour and a half ago, and already she wanted to punch his stupid face in- how dare he act so obnoxiously and ignorantly to her?

How dare he?

She stormed past everybody, fury clearly evident on her face, and straight into the Principal's office, interrupting her meeting with some governor.

The governor who happened to be an older man, in his late 50's, looked up in surprise at the agitated student, worry appearing on his aging face. His tie was blue which matched his eyes. Ally looked at them, wondering how someone with blue eyes could look so warm and happy, whereas Austin's blue eyes just showed hate or iciness.

She frowned, lost in her thoughts before the principal cleared her throat and Ally jumped a little. She looked Ally straight in the eye, smiling but frustration had appeared underneath the smile.

She wasn't happy.

Ally suddenly realised what she had done, and where she was, and the anger completely vanished, and was replaced with embarrassment and humiliation after creating such havoc on her first day.

She was ashamed- her parents had taught her better than this.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am,"

She looked over to the governor and added a brief 'sir'.

"It's just the thing with Austin isn't really working out, and I've just realised how stupid it was of me to just barge in here, but you see I was angry and…" Ally finished abruptly looked at the principal desperately, trying to get her face to portray the confused emotions she was feeling.

"Ally, it's fine, but next time please just knock- can you manage till break and come and talk to me then?" Ally nodded and looked at the grey carpet momentarily, before looking back up.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your meeting." And with that she snuck out, all energy just completely sucked out of her. She looked around the corridor is misery knowing she has just managed to make a completely fool of herself.

Students walked past her laughing with their friends and for once she just wished that she had someone like that- someone she could feel normal with, and laugh with, and go out at weekends with. She was so caught up in her little bubble that she didn't even notice the guy standing right next to her.

"Hey, are you lost?" Ally jumped 10ft into the air, and turned her head sharply to the guy standing next to her, glaring temporarily at him.

He just grinned sheepishly at her, his dark, curly fringe falling over his golden eyes. He was about 5"11, 4-5 inches taller than her. We wore casual clothes consisting of navy jeans, and a faded grey t-shirt- his rucksack was swung loosely onto his back which was bulker than Austin's.

"I'm Ryan,"

He held out his hand for her to shake, stunning her with his politeness, although anybody would seem polite compared to Austin. "You look completely lost, so I thought I'd say hello…..Also the fact that you're cute was probably something to do with it." He quietly added the last bit, as her cheeks turned red, and she looked down shyly.

"Umm yeah, I am lost- you see I'm new here, and Austin …." She paused realising she didn't even know his last name.

"Blonde, tall, grumpy?" Ryan asked, and she nodded. "Moon."

"Okay, and Austin Moon was supposed to be showing me around for whatever reason, but he was rude from the start, and he seemed to hate everything I did, when I did nothing wrong. What is his problem?" She started to get annoyed again when Ryan placed a hand on her arm, and she took a few deep breathes trying to maintain her anger, and muttered a quick apology.

"It's okay. Nobody knows his deal, but he has been like that for a while. He went to my nursery and as a kid he was fine- happiest boy in my class easily, he always did what made him happy- turned out to be disobedient, but never the less happy. Until like one summer, he went on holiday…to the States I think...New York…anyways, and from then onwards he has been foul tempered, with no friends and sometimes I don't even know why he comes to school most of the time…" He finished off and looked at the thinking brunette, who was a worrier, and he noticed.

"Don't worry about him though…come on I'll show you where you're going. Where's your timetable?" She handed it over in silence and followed him to her Geography lesson.

They chatted a bit on the way. Ally learnt that Ryan played football (soccer), and was a striker. Supported Liverpool Football Club and one of the best players in the school actually- he played with a couple of mates, who he said he would introduce.

He liked movies, his favourite being Speed- gone to see it at the cinema, and was epic. He had a younger sister called Cassandra who was 6 and liked dolls.

"She sometimes gets me to play with her." He added clearly unimpressed with the concept, but laughed it off and asked her what she liked to do.

"Well," Ally started "I like reading, especially Shakespeare, which was one of the reasons actually Austin shouted at me this morning- he obviously doesn't like it." Ryan laughed good humouredly, and let her carry on. "Anyways, I like music- I play piano and guitar- been learning piano for 8 years, the guitar for 2, and I love all sorts of music." She was now full on smiling, and Ryan looked at her fondly before nicely cutting in.

"I would love to hear more, but I'm afraid that will have to wait because we are now here." He pointed to the door that had a world map on it. It was is a small corridor upstairs that at this point was pretty vacant, her being one of the earliest there.

"It was nice getting to know you, so perhaps we can talk at break after this lesson." Ally started to nod then realised she had told the principal she would go there at break. She looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry I can't because I have to go to the office to be assigned a new partner to show me around, but maybe another time." He smiled and agreed before walking off to his lesson.

She had a pit of disappointment in her stomach as she endured her geography lesson, and she it was because she wanted to get to know Ryan- he was so different from Austin, and was trying to make it enjoyable here. She was looking down at her book copying from the board in notes, when there was a loud bang from the back of the room. The door had been slammed open, and who was standing in the doorway?

The one and only. Austin Moon.

He looked quickly across the classroom, before looking back at the teacher at the front, who had her eyebrows raised.

"Well, would you care to explain why you are so late?" He just stood there, not even making an attempt to answer. Finally after a few minutes of silence he just walked over to his seat and sat down, and started copying down the notes that had been made on the board. The teacher, who was a woman in her late 40's stared at him, expressionless, before writing something down in her notepad at the front and continued to teach the class. Ally however couldn't get over the fact that he had just walked into a class half an hour later, and not apologise, but instead completely ignore the teacher. It was just plain rude. In fact she found it so rude that she rose her hand, asking to speak. The teacher granted her permission, thinking it would be about the lesson, but instead Ally turned around to face Austin.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't you have the manners to explain why you are late?" He looked up the meet her fiery eyes, no anger showing but still annoyance which so commonly felt when he was around her. Everybody in the class faced Austin and Ally watching as the latest feud between them heated up. The teacher didn't make an attempt to stop them even though you could see she had been contemplating it.

"No, I don't have to explain why I was late because that isn't your business. I know you are new to all this but you quite clearly haven't picked it up yet. Just leave me alone, and everything will be fine." He was starting to feel angry again, but kept his voice level for the time being. Ally just stared at him incredulously, but didn't reply. Her eyes flashed dangerous, but realised he wasn't worth getting worked up about, so turned back to the front abruptly, and waited for her teacher to gain composure to resume the lesson.

The classroom was filled with an eerie silence for a moment, and then noise broke out a little, as people whispered among themselves for the remainder of the lesson.

The minute the bell rang Ally got up and went straight out the door. It corridors were chaotic and people made their way to the canteen to eat, or outside.

She only had one purpose and that was to get herself a new partner. After getting lost several times, she managed to find herself outside the principal's office once again, for the third time this morning.

She knocked gracefully, remembering her embarrassing moment before her previous lesson. She walked and just about to speak when she saw the sulking blonde in the corner on the sofa, where he had been in her first visit to the office this morning.

Her jaw dropped and she didn't look impressed.

He just smirked at her, before putting his hands behind his head, and looking at the principal. She looked between her two pupils in despair.

"Right, obviously you two seem to be having some communication problems, because already I have had two complains from staff members about loud arguments in front of other students. Which is probably why you came here early, Ally, am I correct?"

She nodded briefly. "Right, now what I didn't explain to you, Ally, this morning, and as you have probably guessed that Austin isn't doing this voluntarily." Ally snorted earning a disapproving look from the principal, again.

"Which means you don't have a choice- there is a reason this is his assigned punishment and because of that he is going to continue to show you to your lessons."

Ally stuttered some unintelligible words before sinking into the other chair in the office, also sulking.

Austin, who expected this wasn't at all surprised, meaning he was still sulking. The principal just looked between the sulking teenagers that were acting like babies, but didn't feel any sympathy considering they had already disturbed lessons.

"You are dismissed." Was all she had to say, and with that they left her office in silence.

Ryan, who just happened to be walking by at this point came over to the pair.

"Hey Ally." He greeted happily, and then quickly glanced at Austin, "Austin."

"Ally, do you want to eat with me?" She perked up immediately, whilst Austin frowned not agreeing on the idea.

"Umm, yeah, Ryan, I don't think that will be happening. Ally doesn't need some playboy jerk eating with her, and quite frankly you don't need her." He finished firmly, as he felt something in the pit of his stomach that he completely ignored.

"Ahh, Moon, can't take a little competition as usual. Now, seeing as you have been the jerk this morning, I think I get the honour of escorting Ally. Now excuse us, we have a break time to get to." And with that he turned around going in the direction of the canteen, Ally walking by his side smiling happily.

And Austin stood alone watching them go down the corridor.

**Okay, so what do you guys think of the new chapter? Please let me know! Xx And check out my other story that I've just started called 'Change of mind' and let me know about that one too! Thank you so much for reading, and hopefully see you all soonx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, but story im struggling to write because I have a finally idea but nothing really to link it together, so anybody who could give a few ideas I'd be very grateful, and mention you as well! Thanks, and sorry this chapter isn't very long x**

The bell rang loudly, echoing throughout the school signalling it was the start of the next lesson. Austin who had been sat outside by his motorcycle, was reluctant to get up and leave his sunny spot by one of the many towering oak trees that were in the grounds of the school.

He chewed on a breakfast bar he had been given by Flora the night before in the diner, before leaving. He felt sorry for her sometimes, being alone and everything- her husband died from cancer about 5 years ago, and they never had any children, which was why Austin was so important to her.

She became friends with his mum through a child care group Austin used to go to when he was a toddler- Flora helped run the group as a voluntary service alongside her job at the diner, and became good friends with his mum in particular.

She lived in a tiny apartment very near to Austin's and the diner, making it easy to get to both. Every now and then she used to pop in to check on him, because he was alone, but right from a young age she had seen him develop a sense of independence that was astonishing, and he was able to look after himself.

He got up slowly, wandering back through trees, following a path that he used so commonly that it was etched into his mind.

He strode through the students that filled the eventful corridors of his high school, making his way silently to the orange lockers situated in the main corridors that looked completely busted up from the amount of bags swung against them as everybody tried to get past.

He reached the canteen, remembering that he had to pick up Ally, and saw her waiting patiently by the entrance. She was leaning against the wall, a faraway look on her face, as she stared into the distance. Austin walked up to her cautiously and tapped her arm. She jumped out of her skin, and laughed joyfully.

"That's twice you've done that, Ryan, today..." Her laughter died on her tongue when she saw it was Austin. He didn't laugh with her, but instead just stood there waiting for her to continue…daring her to continue, but when she didn't his eyes went icy cold again.

"I'm not Ryan." He muttered bitterly, and then he took a deep breath, the icy in his eyes melting slightly.

"Look, can I just have you schedule so I know where I'm taking you, and then we won't have any problems." She sighed knowing that by assuming it was Ryan she created a tension so thick it could be cut by a knife. She silently handed it over to him, and his eyes flitted across the page before nodding.

"This way." He said, pointing to his right, and they walked through the glass tunnel to the science department.

Neither of them spoke as they walked side by side, and the atmosphere was tense and awkward. Ally opened her mouth to try and say something that might possibly break the ice but came up with nothing that wouldn't start another argument between the two of them so snapped her mouth shut and looked at her feet as they scuffed down the hallway.

This continued throughout the day. He stuck to his duties by taking her to the right classes, but not bothering to actually attend any of them. He just went out to his usual place in the car park by his bike. He just sat thinking about everything that had happened.

About Ally and how he reacted to her. He had a reason, but no way was he ready to discuss that with her yet. She was practically a stranger.

So after last lesson, he left her and made his own way home. Driving home he continued to think about Ally, much to his annoyance, but it just wasn't possible to not think about her- she just had a way about her that made her memorable.

Once he reached his house, he changed and immediately went out to the diner for his shift, getting there in less than 5 minutes due to traffic.

He ran in seeing how busy it was, quickly waving to Flora as he passed, and shot upstairs to the staff room, which had been completely deserted. He dumped my jacket, grabbed a drink and headed down stairs, now with a notepad and pen. He went straight up to the counter, asking his boss where he should go.

"Just start on that table in the corner- the young, brunette girl."

He nodded briefly before making his way over. He couldn't see her face because she was facing away from him, but something about the way she sat and her hair was awfully familiar to him.

Looking down at his notepad, he stood in front of her asking her what she would like, but when he glanced but he did a double take and so did she, for sitting at the table was Ally Dawson.

"Errr." Was all he managed to splutter out, and quite frankly she didn't do much better herself. There just stood there staring at each other trying to formulate words, but failing miserably.

"Moon, stop flirting and get back to work!" Austin's boss boomed across the diner, making both him and Ally jump. Customers went silent for a few seconds, heads turning towards the two of them, creating two reddening cheeks

"What do you want?" Austin mumbled almost illegibly and Ally briefly scanned over the menu before ordering a cheeseburger, and added an equally illegibly thank you afterwards. He didn't reply but just nodded before walking away to process the order.

He returned quickly, cheeseburger at the ready, making sure he knew what he was saying, trying to avoid as much embarrassment as possible.

"Here you go, have a nice day." Ally nodded her curly hair framing her face, her dark eyes down at her hands in her lap. But when she looked her, hurt was masking her face.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asked quietly, her head back down again. Austin stopped in his tracks, a scowl appearing on his face rapidly.

"Why do you even care?" He bit back harshly, and Ally just stared at him hard trying to work out what he was really thinking, after this hard guy act was just that- an act, and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She continued to stare at him until he gave her a proper answer. He finally sighed and answered her again.

"I don't hate you…I'm just not exactly a people person, so don't take it personally."

Ally looked at him, glad he was at least telling the truth but that was where her gladness ended. She frowned momentarily before giving him a curt nod and concentrating on eating her burger. He just looked at her with a slight hint of exasperation before swearing under his breath and stormed off.

It was now her turn to be exasperated, as she stared at the grumpy blonde who has just raged off. She ate her burger silently and just watched as he served other people with a charming smile, fake, but charming- she was annoyed, everyone else got a smile, but she got a freaking scowl!

Seriously, what did she do to deserve him being such a jerk?

She got up ready to leave when another waiter came over to her, her name label reading Flora. She smiled warmly at Ally, and Ally smiled awkwardly back not sure how to react or why this woman was smiling at her.

"You know Austin?" Ally raised her eyebrows, not sure who this woman was, and how to answer that question without offended her.

"Something like that." She answered vaguely, trying to brush off the question, but before Flora had chance to ask more questions Austin was by her side in no time.

He smiled cheerily at her, all an act, and then looked at Flora, slowly directing her away from the door, talking about his day at school, but before she left he turned around giving her a cold stare, to which she returned a frown. What the hell was his problem?

**Okay, that's it! Send in your ideas for me please and as always review/favourite please please please! Xxx :) see ya soon **


	6. Author's note

Okay this is just an author's note- this was my first story that I wrote and it's not going as well as I hope and seeing as nobody is really following it so I think I'm just going to delete it, because I have no real ideas about where it is going to go. I will keep writing other stories so check those out.

I was just writing this to warn you, so if you have any objections and you would like me to keep writing this story even if it doesn't really have a plot then tell me in reviews- I will give it 24 hours, and if nobody objects, its being deleted

Thanks


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay, I wrote an author's note saying that I wanted to delete this story, because I honestly didn't see it going anywhere, but I got in quite a few reviews saying that they'd like me to continue or that they're enjoying it, and that really boosted my confidence, so thank you to everyone who bothered to send me a review, because I really appreciate it, which brings us up to date. This chapter could be awful, or could work quite well, we'll just have to see, and to everybody who said they are enjoying this story, I really hope this is satisfactory for you guys, because you deserve it! Xxx thank you **

A few weeks went by and nothing really changed between Austin and Ally, part from the fact he wasn't showing her around anymore. She soon learned her way around the twists and turns of the various corridors, and grasped which teacher was who, and what they taught, making her school life at lot easy. Neither of them had spoken to one another since the diner incident, and neither really wanted to bring it up. Once Ally had left that night, Flora had a long chat with Austin about why he was acting so weirdly lately:

"I know it's always tough this time of year dear, and I realise how that girl in the diner-"

"Ally." Austin imputed somewhat disgruntled. Flora nodded at him, before continuing as she patted down her flowery skirt, looking over at him who was sat on the sofa opposite her, leaning forward, looking down at the floor, fiddling with his fingers showing how uncomfortable he was with her choice of topic.

"Yes, Ally. I realise how Ally does reflect her somewhat and I'm not going to tell you to get over it because I know that will never happen because it's too much to ask. They took too much from you, but Ally doesn't know what happened and you should probably give her some sort of input, because from what you're telling me she is damn confused about why you hate her so much- you owe her an explanation at least." Flora glanced at him anxiously wondering how he would take this rather direct instructions, and whether or not he would obey them- it wouldn't be the first time he chose rebellion. But for once he choose to listen and at least considering she was probably right, which now brings us to why Austin was standing in front of a very confused and slightly annoyed Ally, stopping her from getting to her lesson. Her long, brown hair had been pulled into a loose, slightly wild ponytail, and she tugged at the end of her white cotton dress hem waiting for him to speak. Realising he was probably waiting for some sort of queue she looked up at him tugging her jacket around her further.

"So are you going to explain the meaning or this or not?" She demanded an impatient tone to her voice, her arms folding across her chest to get across her point.

"Umm yeah well, for me to do that I need to take you somewhere." He mumbled in reply, and grabbing her hand pulling her towards the main entrance. She protested the whole way about her perfect attendance, and how that she was still reasonably new and that this would ruin her reputation. He just scoffed at her attempt to fight him off, and continued to pull her along, ignoring the many complaints she gave him. A rather displeased Ally walked up to where he had sat down, and placed her hands on her hips annoyed. She looked around- they were in the school car park, sat by one of the many trees that filled the grounds- everywhere was deserted because they were all in classes, but where they were no teachers could see them- at least Austin was a little considerate of her feelings. She huffed dramatically before plonking herself down, rather unlady like down next to him, and placing her hands in her lap, and stared at him, preparing herself for whatever outrageous thing that was about to come out of his mouth. Ever since she had arrived he had been nothing but rude to her, and now 3 weeks into school, she still hadn't got to know why, or why all of a sudden he actually asked her something politely without shouting or why she was currently sitting in the school car park when she should be in her Spanish class. He cleared his throat awkwardly before starting his little speech that he had prepared for this moment, and said it rather mechanically.

"I'm sorry I was so rude to you in the first few weeks of you being here, and there was a reason so don't just think I was picking on you, because you were the new girl- I'm not quite that cold heartened." Ally raised her eyebrows but didn't say anything as Austin continued.

"Basically you reminded me of someone from the past…okay, lovely talking to you, bye now." He got up and starting to go, leaving Ally speechless when she managed to regain the ability to speak and called out.

"Was she an ex- girlfriend?" He stood dead in his tracks, laughing ruthlessly, but with a tint of regret in his voice that Ally couldn't place.

"No, not quite." And that was all Ally got out of him because before she had the chance to question him further he had stormed off into the school, leaving her alone by the tree in the car park. She didn't bother to go back to lessons, but instead just sat there intrigued by what had just happened, and actually quite curious as to who this girl actually was.

She spent the rest of her day trying to find Austin, but he was managing to rather successfully avoid her, probably intentionally, and it was starting to get on her nerves- why couldn't he just tell her?

Eventually, the tables turned as she saw him leaving his maths lesson before lunch. She rushed forward planning to follow him, and then question him were there weren't many people around. With great difficulty she kept him and his bleach blonde hair insight as he made his way through the swarms of teenagers filling the corridors, to his plain locker, that really stood out next to the sticker covered ones surrounding his, but he never really was a sticker person. Ally stood watching him intently as he stuffed all his books into his locker, which was surprisingly organised, before he slammed it shut, and sauntered though the crowds, and straight out the front door. Not many people were outside because bitter winds were whipping around the school, sending her hair in all sorts of directions, hitting her in the face a few times, making her already wild ponytail now untameable. She struggled to keep her dress done as she walked towards the tree that Austin was now leaning on, battling against the harsh conditions. She made it across the car park feeling very wind swept, and attempted the remove the ruffles from her dress, and flattened down her messy hair.

She approached him, but he made no effort in acknowledging her presence, instead he put his headphones in and took a large bite out of the juicy green apple, he had previously got out of his bag. Irritating by is discourteous behaviour yet again, she stood in front of him, hands on hips for the second time today, a scowl edging onto her face.

"Who is she?" Austin, still ignoring her, took another bite out of his apple, before throwing it in the vague direction of the closest bin, and clearly missing, but he shrugged his shoulders nether the less and slouched against the tree trunk and sliding down it, landing onto the grass, and putting his legs out in front of him, getting comfortable. Ally also sat down, right in front of him, yanking out his earphones, which gave her response that had been lacked up until now. They were only cheap ones, but it was one of the few things he owned, and he was determined to keep them in his possession.

"Give those back." He demanded putting out his hand, but Ally made no attempt to give them back, not just yet.

"Answer the question, and you can have these back. Who is she?" Austin stared at the tree behind Ally's head, in no mood to play games, because he wasn't answering. He was incredibly stubborn. Finally Ally gave up and looked at him, turning his head towards her softly with her hand.

"Okay, I'm going to make you trust me." She looked at him directly in the eyes, and slowly but surely she saw the ice breaking in them. For the first time she saw water- crystal clear, calm, blue water, that sparkled as the sun hit it at different angles. Ally couldn't help but admire them. She was memorised by the transformation. Suddenly, realising that she had been staring into his eyes, into him, for about a minute, a blush spread across her face and she quickly jumped up. Austin followed her moves with his eyes, something close to a gentle smile on his face. She pulled down her dress brushing bits of grass off hit almost exasperatedly, while Austin just watched her, amused. She started to walk away, before turning back round sharply, pulling something out her pocket, and dropped it onto his lap. Headphones. She smiled down at him, and he picked them up looking at them his attention fully on the piece of wire in his hand. Ally shook her head, and then carried on to walk that way, back to the school entrance just as the bell went.

Ally woke up the next day, to sun beaming in through the blinds she had purchased the other week with her weekly payment. She lived on her own in a little flat on the south side of the city. It was a little run down but she managed to keep it in pretty good condition, with decent furniture she had obtained over the last year that she had been here. Very much like Austin's apartment, she didn't have a hint of any family photographs or anything, although her flat felt a little homier. She scrambled out of bed preparing herself for her chaotic day ahead. Grabbing whatever clothes she could find in her wardrobe, which wasn't very many, so the choice wasn't too difficult. She also grabbed her bag, containing keys, cheap mobile phone etc., and raced out the door. She walked round to the tube station, pulling out her travel card out of her purse hurriedly, speeding past people who were chatting and others who were trying to get to work, rushing around in suits. She finally got onto the tube she wanted to, and dashed in to find a seat, in the overcrowded carriage. It arrived at her stop 15 minutes later, and she scurried off, quickly with about a dozen over people, who went their own directions. She took the escalator up a level, and then the stairs up to the street. She recognised it immediately, knowing she was in the right place, and continued to walk east, down the street, and reached her destination 5 minutes later, passing a elderly lady on her way with a cute little dog. Ally looked up and the name of the diner, and smiled, before pushing the door open and walking in. She saw Flora, the older woman who she had met previously at the diner, and walked over to her. Flora looked up immediately and beamed at Ally, her eyes lighting up, obviously glad of an excuse to stop work and talk.

"Hello Ally, how are you?" Ally smiled kindly at the old woman, helping her out by taking a few glasses off her tray and following her to the kitchen.

"I'm good, thank you. How are you?" Ally placed the glasses down on the counter, as Flora led her up the stairs, to a reasonably big room, with a few cupboards, a kettle, and a microwave, in the corner, but the main area in the room was full of big sofas and comfy chairs, all different colours. Ally perched on the closest one, as Flora went over to the kettle to make them both drinks.

"Coffee or tea?" She asked Ally, as she went over there.

"White coffee, please, no sugar." Flora nodded and continued to make the drinks, before sitting down opposite her.

"So Ally, what brings you here?" Ally smiled fondly, tilting her head sideward slightly.

"I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about Austin."

"Ahh Austin, what do you want to know?" Ally sighed before leaning back into her seat.

"Well I'm trying to gain his trust, and I want to know what he likes, and what would be the best way to do that. You seem to know him quite well…I'm sorry I don't mean to intruding or prying…"

Flora smiled endearingly at her politeness.

"No of course not my dear, and I would be happy to help. Umm, well he is a difficult one, and getting him to trust you could be hard, so how about we start with just some things he likes." Ally nodded, understanding. Flora continued.

"He used to play football, really enjoyed it- he was a striker, one of the best, but he gave that up a year ago, when…" Flora stopped realising what she had said, and Ally knowing full well that she had no right to pry into that, so she asked something else.

"Does he have any other hobbies?" Flora, clearly glad that she was mature enough to drop the previous subject, smiled.

"He liked watching any sport, like the Olympics a few years ago- his parents stayed up with him during the night, so he could watch it. That was 3 years ago. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. Don't mention it to him yet that you know. Just use sport as a foundation." Ally nodded, pleased she had something to go on, and she knew that there was football match this weekend at a ground only about half an hour away.

"Thank you Flora, it means a lot, thanks."

"No problem, look, I'll show you out." Ally was led back down the staircase, before thanking Flora once more, and leaving the diner. The only problem was that I had to persuade Austin, and I wasn't sure whether he would agree to it or not.

**Okay, so that's a chapter done, and I feel more pleased with how this one turned out, and how it brings the original storyline back in, but let me know what you guys think of it xx appreciate it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, sorry it's been so long, and this chapter is a bit suckish, but I hope you enjoy it nether the less, so please review and enjoy! x**

Ally walked into school, a plan firmly planted into her mind. She was feeling determined, and wasn't planning on backing down. She could see Austin at the end of the corridor, at his locker, his earphones firmly placed in his ears, a foul expression on his face. Taking in a deep breath she approached him cautiously, passing the chattering students.

She went up behind him, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He whirled around ready to shout at however touched him, but when he realised it was Ally he calmed down slightly.

"Yes?" He asked, eyebrows raised. Ally also returned the eyebrow raising, before slinging her back-up off her back, and into her hands. She held up a finger keeping him waiting, whilst she rummaged through her stuff, before pulling out two tickets, triumphantly. Austin still had his eyebrows raised, but in curiosity more than anything now.

"And those are?" Ally smiled up at him, holding up the two tickets, putting her bag back on her back. She handed them over to him, and he looked at them in slight shock but also admiration.

"Tickets to the American Football game at Wembley. I have never seen the game, and I don't know if you have ever seen a game but I thought you might like to see one, and hey, you could explain it to me while we're at it." He looked down in astonishment at the tickets, before once more looking at Ally, who was standing there innocently, a smile tugging at the edge of her lips. She knew she had broken the first layer of ice. Just 50 or so more to go. She felt excitement bubble through her spine, but kept it all under control, making sure Austin made the first move.

"Umm, thank you. I can't believe you actually got this. Do you know who is playing?" Ally now had to rack her brain for what the print off receipt said.

"It mentioned something about Cowboys and Vikings, but that was just an advert I think. I'm not sure sorry." She frowned in concentration trying to remember what it had said. Austin was looking at her in disbelief, and then just went off into a fit of uncharacteristic giggling. It took Ally a moment to realise what was going on, before she looked up at Austin in annoyance. What on earth was so funny? Austin obviously wasn't going to explain anytime soon, because he was still laughing, getting looks from by-passers, who were quite obviously and rightly shocked at the site.

"Would you mind telling what is so funny? People are staring…" She whispered harshly to him, trying to get him to stop laughing. He finally stopped laughing and now it was just a snigger.

"I'm sorry, it's just your lack of NFL knowledge." Now Ally was thoroughly confused, and a frown was edged on her face.

"What is NFL?" Austin started to laugh again, but stopped when his eyes met Ally's glare.

"Oh bless you, NFL is the National Football League- it's the major league in America. The Cowboys are the Dallas Cowboys, a team, and the Vikings are the Minnesota Vikings, also a team. Not adverts." Ally looked at him in slight disgust, whilst trying to digest the information.

"Yeah, like I knew that. I bet only fans know that." She huffed, whilst he shrugged his shoulders at her. He pulled her arm slightly as he shut the locker door, and took her down the corridor, further. He yanked the shoulder of a fellow student, taking him aside in the corridor.

"What does NFL mean?" The kid looked confused, before correctly answering, his voice masked with misunderstanding. Austin just shooed him on, before looking back at Ally, amusement on his face.

"See, you're the only one." Ally just huffed again, raising her hands in frustration.

"Do you want to come or not?" Austin once more became serious, looking at the tickets, before back at her, in mild interest.

"Why are giving me these? You hated me a couple of days ago, and now you're being all nice to me and offering these tickets," He held them up, as proof, "for absolutely nothing. What's in this for you?" Ally frowned at him, before dropping her hands limply by her side.

"Nothing, why do you think there is something in it for me?" Austin sighed in defeat, looking down at her, running his hand through his hair slightly exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really trust you,"

"We can work on that." Ally cut in, and Austin looked at her pointedly, whilst she shrugged.

"But, I don't see how the game can hurt, so thanks." Ally nodded once, smiling.

"Okay then, here." She handed him a ticket, and before she could say another word, he had gone, like the wind. She turned around quickly, and saw the last glimpse of him fading into the crowds of people.

THAT WEEKEND

Austin woke up nice and early, knowing he had to meet Ally at the train station to get to the game. He throw on some clothes that could possibly be clean, he wasn't sure. He sprayed on some deodorant quickly, and put on some trainers, that were nearly completely worn out. None of his clothes were new so whatever he tried it still looked second hand and worn-out. He sighed, knowing that he had no other choice.

Whilst sitting at the old table in his kitchen, he ran over what had happened that previous week. He remembered that morning sitting in the principal's office, dreading what was about to walk through the door. The pain in the ass that was about to walk in that would be following him around for the next few days, irritating him, or acting like some stupid teenager like most of the people in this place. When she walked through, she just looked like some shallow, vain cheerleader type girl, who doesn't care about anything but getting laid by every guy in the school, but she proved him wrong pretty soon, much to his annoyance. Usually girls would completely ignore his hard exterior and just go straight in for a kiss, because they didn't care what type of guy he was, as long as he was a guy and was breathing they'd kiss him, yet Ally was different. She didn't go for anything like that, instead she argued back and disagreed with what he did and how he did things. It annoyed him, and made him angry, especially when she did too. But it also showed him something, it showed him that she actually saw beneath the surface, and saw something different and brought out things that he had promised himself would never surface. And although he had told her he didn't trust her, she was the person he trusted most, part from Flora, and it surprised him because he never thought he could trust anybody ever, not after what happened.

"Not after what happened." He muttered aloud repeated what he was thinking, and nearly had a heart attack when someone replied-

"What happened?" He turned around, jumping right out of his seat, and his jaw dropped when he saw Ally standing in the doorway staring at. She had just heard that, and now he was going to have to explain- this was the moment he had dreaded for the large part of the last 2 years. It had finally come.

**I know this isn't very long and im sorry, but I want to round this story up pretty soon, and I thought of an effective way to do so, but it needs a bit of thinking out, so think of this chapter as a bit of an introduction to the finally section. Please review and let me know what you think of this xx thanks**


End file.
